Many shampoos, conditioners, styling compositions, and other hair care products that are currently available are provided as prepared formulations. A drawback of such products is that the user cannot alter the formulation to accommodate their particular hair characteristics or to provide specialized treatment.
Two- or multiple-part product kits that contain separate solutions of a shampoo, conditioner or other hair care product are available from many professional salons and some retail personal care outlets. However, the user is still unable to customize the individual formulations in light of the user's unique hair care requirements.
Therefore, one objective of the invention is to provide a system which enables a user to formulate a variety of shampoos, hair conditioners or styling compositions to best suit the hair care needs of the user. Another objective is to provide a system that is easy to use such that a cosmetologist or lay-person is able formulate a customized hair care product.